


Wake us up to reality 誕於虛妄

by Sayo



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克雷兄弟的相處片段跟他們的最後一刻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake us up to reality 誕於虛妄

吉米的房間傳來怒吼聲，還有一個細小的哭泣聲，接著是玻璃的破碎聲，強尼趕忙衝上樓，拉開暴怒中的吉米，他對著那個縮在角落發抖的弱小身軀大喊：「滾開！」他完全不在乎對方是否已經痛到爬不起來或是嘴角流著血。  
「叫你滾開是沒聽到嗎？」他往前補上一腳，那金髮身影努力爬起身後立刻奪門而出。  
「你還好嗎？」他看著靠在衣櫃旁的雙胞胎兄弟，吉米正在哭泣著。  
這已經不是第一次發生，吉米最近常常莫名其妙就會動怒，除了自己跟媽媽之外，此時周遭的人都會遭殃。最常被施暴就是那個女孩，他不知道她叫什麼名字，也沒必要知道，而吉米都叫她「我的男孩」。  
吉米在施暴之後通常會不知所措的哭泣，過幾天又會去找那個女孩，把她帶回身邊。  
「噓——，沒事了。」  
強尼把吉米帶到床上坐下，輕輕撫著吉米的背部，希望能緩和他兄弟的情緒。  
「那聲音又出現了。」  
「那不是真的。」  
「他們都在笑我不能跟父親一樣。」  
「沒人這麼說，我們跟父親他們一模一樣，誰不怕我們？」  
「那個不知天高地厚的條子。」  
「他只是故意裝作不害怕我們，讓他消失，我們辦的到。」  
「我們？」  
「沒錯，我們。」  
「我們明明就一模一樣，為什麼只有我會聽到那些聲音？」  
「我不知道，但我們確實一樣，別忘了，我們動手時，沒人分的出來，結果大家都以為你才是最狠的那個。」  
「明明你下手就比我狠，為何裝模作樣？」  
「我們總有一個要扮白臉，降低對手的戒心。」  
「你這奸詐的渾蛋。」吉米笑了，強尼也因此放心。  
「睡吧。」  
「那些聲音又回來的話怎麼辦？」  
「我在這裡。」  
強尼將吉米的臉頰的髮絲梳理整齊，用衛生紙擦乾吉米的眼淚跟鼻水，幫吉米脫掉那件沾上血跡的衣服，接著換上乾淨的白色無領棉質長衫，而吉米就像個乖巧的孩子讓他打理，他喜歡幫吉米弄得乾乾淨淨，媽媽總是把他們照料的很好，穿上體面的衣服，別上精緻的領夾跟袖扣，所以這行為能讓吉米感到舒適安心，而強尼認為，除了媽媽之外，只有自己能幫吉米做這些事，連那個女孩都不能。  
強尼讓吉米躺下，自已也隨後躺到床上，他將吉米摟入自己懷中，輕輕撫著他兄弟的背，試圖哄他入睡。  
「你有聽到嗎？」他問吉米。  
「沒有。」  
「不是那些聲音，是我的心跳聲。」  
「有。」  
「是不是和你一樣，用同樣的節拍跳著？」  
「嗯。」  
「我們是一體的，誰都沒有辦法拆散我們。」

吉米知道，強尼比自己更不能忍受被迫離開對方，所以當那個條子說要單獨與強尼見面時，最生氣的其實是強尼。  
「他居然敢這樣嘲弄我們。」強尼平靜的說著，但手指卻因過於用力而陷入沙發。  
「要幹掉那個笨條子嗎？」吉米走到強尼旁邊，坐在沙發扶手上。  
「不，先警告他，讓大家知道，連他都必須懼怕我們。」  
強尼邊說邊將頭靠在吉米的胸膛上，而吉米則是親吻對方的手背來表示贊同。

××× ××× ×××

那些聲音又開始叫囂，好大聲，耳膜都快被震破，吉米坐在客廳這麼想著，接著他發現自己的幻聽變成幻象，一堆拿著槍的特警小組闖進家裡，有個天大的笑話從那些幻象口中流瀉而出，他大聲叫喚媽媽，想證明他們說的都是謊話。  
「告訴他們事實，媽，告訴他們！」  
他近乎歇斯底里的怒吼，但是媽媽卻沒有否認，他拒絕相信，媽媽一定是被威脅所以才說謊。  
「別聽他們的，強尼，他們都在說謊。」  
強尼似乎信了，他繼續大聲叫喊想喚醒強尼。  
「別相信他們，他們想拆散我們、擊潰我們。」  
但是強尼卻是若有所思看著他。

他們分別被塞進警車，載至警局後，又個別關在拘留室裡，吉米不停的叫著強尼的名字，而強尼一句話都沒說，這讓吉米陷入前所未有的焦慮之中，害怕他的兄弟出事。

強尼看著拘留室的門板，他思考著接下來的局勢，他們的時代還沒大放異彩就要結束了嗎？他們的手段夠狠，不管是不是克雷兄弟的子嗣，他還是有自信能再用恐懼奪回局面，但他們注定擺脫不了這汙辱，將成為道上人的笑柄。

你是對的，吉米，那些聲音是真實存在，我們在謊言中出生，被虛假所餵養，我們從來就不是真的。此刻他終於明白該如何結束這短暫荒誕的傳說。  
「他呢？」  
「走了。」  
「痛嗎？」他希望吉米不會因此痛苦。  
「藥效很快，不會。」  
「很好，動手。」

讓我們清醒，讓我們回到現實吧。

END


End file.
